Ah, The Life of a Snow Princess
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: Leo Valdez has never been lucky in the "love department." Years after the giant war and many failed romances later, Leo finds himself staying in Paris for a few days-nothing much, just for a little work. Then steps in a mysterious girl and-as these always go-Leo finds himself in a relationship he can't back out of. No matter how much he probably should. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. And please bare in mind how little (Absolutely nothing, to be honest)That I know about France and the French. If I get something wrong, please let me know and I'll change it right away!**

**This is,**

**_Ah, The Life of a Snow Princess_**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_There are love stories that last for almost no time at all, love stories that never happen. Love stories that go slowly, and love stories that start quickly. Love stories that last forever._

_For a special boy-Like, special special-There was a quick start love story, that lasted for awhile._

_It's probably too complicated to tell in whole. There's probably even less of a reason to tell in whole. After all, the parts that matter most are afterwards._

_The special boy's-Again, special special-name was Leo. Leo Valdez._

_He wasn't the luckiest man._

_In his 24 years, he's lost his mom, ran away eight times, saved the world once, bought and owns an mechanic shop, and became a rich inventor at a young age._

_But no. He wasn't the luckiest._

_Since he had left camp, at eighteen, he's had his share of girlfriends._

_And yeah, some really did like him and he really liked them. But they tried to change him too much, or they were too annoying/annoyed._

_And sure, a lot of the girls just wanted his money and fame._

_But still. He's had his share of girlfriends._

_Then, one day, he was in France. He was at a Car Expo, selling an engine he made to the highest bidder._

_Walking around Leo met a pretty girl. She was standing around, with a clipboard, in case there were any buyers._

_It seemed that that day, lots of men were thinking about "buying cars."_

_Though, and I'll admit it, not many were coming to her. She's young, had her hair in a messy french braid, and was wearing an old pair of jean shorts to the knees, and a tank top._

_Leo went to meet the pale girl, only to be intersepted by her father._

_And that's where this story begins. _

~LINE BREAK -_- LINE BREAK -_- LINE BREAK -_-LINE BREAK~

Leo took a step forward, preparing the best French pickup line he knew-And that had about a ten percent less of a chance to getting him slapped then most do-When another man stepped up to her.

He was older, old enough to be the young woman's dad. He took the clipboard from her, and turned just as Leo reached them.

Oh, shit.

"Oh, Bonjour! Avez-vous des questions?" The man grinned at Leo. He had grey hair and tan skin, blue eyes. But he seemed quite nice, if his grin had anything to say about it.

Leo hesitated. He understood that but he was scared that if he started speaking, he wouldn't be able to end. The conversation, that is.

"Uh, yeah, quel genre de ... Quel genre de voiture est-ce?" Leo struggled. Dammit. He should have just asked him to ask the women if it hurt when she fell.

Fell? Why, when you fell from heaven, of course.

The blonde woman was behind the man, having to lean to see. The two shared an amused look, then turned back to Leo.

"Américaine parlant?" The man asked.

Leo shamefully nodded his head. So much for being proud at his language skills.

The man laughed, then said in a very French accented voice, "Ah, yes. We get very many of around the world here. You are interested in the car?"

Leo turned to the Renault. Eh. It was ok. But he didn't need a car.

"Well, kinda I guess-"

"Here." The man looked into the distance, frowning. "I have work elsewhere, but my daughter here-" He brought her forward. She had her hands behind her back and she was smiling casually. She looked at Leo then looked away at her father.

"Aurelie, she can help you with anything you need."

Leo said this was good, and the man left. Leo turned to Aurelie, flashing her his best grin.

She continued to smile. Aurelie had gotten the clipboard back, but she must have sensed he didn't really need it. She kept both hands on it.

"So, you know my name. Yours?" Aurelie to had a french accent. No surprise there. He grinned bigger at the sound of her voice.

"Leo. Leo Valdez." He gave her a charming half smile and reached his hand out.

She nodded and shook his hand-Her small pale hand looking even paler against his tan skin.

"Hello. You like cars?"

He nodded. He refrained himself from saying-"Love them! Love talking about them, love looking at them-Same goes with you, though." 24 years old and a few girlfriends later, he's not the same little fifteen year old.

"What about you? Dad drag you here?"

The girl laughed and brushed her hair back, glancing at the direction her father went.

"No. Not really, I am off of work for few days, it is tradition for us to see it together." She showed him the clipboard. "We volunteer."

Leo raised his eyebrows.

"A tradition? Now what is such a pretty girl doing getting interested in a bunch of cars?"

She frowned at first. Leo thought that maybe she hadn't understood. Then she raised her eyebrows slightly, like she just figured out? Leo wondered if she really knew English.

That may not be so bad, though. If he messes up, he can just say something else.

"Oh, well, my dad is a mechanic. I grew up working in his shop." Leo nodded at this.

"Yeah, my mom had one. Now I own one, back in America."

"But you are here?"

"Yeah. I can't help but love these shows." Leo grinned, but secretly wondered why he didn't tell the truth. He built an engine, and everyone who wanted to buy it came here, and bidded for it. Most girls would be impressed by an inventor.

Eh. If she works in her dad's shop, she's probably not one of those dumb girls. Leo isn't really into what would probably be only a one night stand, anyways.

"You own one? All by yourself?"

Leo hesitated at this one, grinning he said, "I've got employees, but yeah. It's all my own." She actually looked impressed.

"But hey, you said you got off work for a few days?" Leo asked, "What do you do?"

The girl gave a sigh. She put her lips in a-What are you gonna do?-smile, and shrugged while saying,

"Mainly I work in my dad's shop, doing some… Work in fashion in Pari."

Leo grinned. Cool, a girl into mechanics-or at least cars-and fashion. Plus, she's hot but is wearing High Tops. Leo is thinking that he might really like this girl.

They continued small banter. Leo began to realize that while Aurelie knew more English than Leo knew French, it still wasn't much.

Still, in the end, they were laughing and having a great time.

Leo heard the screech of a microphone, and the host came to give a speech. It must have been good. There were laughs and cheers. But Leo only understood a word once and then.

Everyone was coming closer, pushing everyone around, and by the end, Leo was about five feet from where he was. But he couldn't see Aurelie.

He looked around, but nowhere he looked did he see blonde hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She's had a good life.

She's never been the best with cars, at least not as good as the rest of her family-her dad is a mechanic, after all-But she loves her daddy, so she made sure she could resight how to change a tire and fix the air conditioner backwards and forward. Therefore, she some what fits in with her family.

Growing up, everyone always looked at her and said-"Gee! She'll sure be pretty when she grows up." "Just look at her face! Such an angel!"-And once she was old enough, where cute-was-hot-and-hot-was-theverythingeveryonedreamedof People-mainly the boys her age, or just men in general-would leer and gossip in that way about her. Yes. She had the looks.

It was the personality and smarts she was missing.

And no, she wasn't one of those dumb-blondes(Though she is blonde)She got the occasional A, and the less rare D. it's just the skills she doesn't have.

Nope. No skills.

Growing up, everyone always would look at her and mention her looks. Back before puberty, at least. Then there was a year or two of zits-bad hair months-those awkward days when you'd just look _bad_, and finally, she came past all this and became what every girl wanted.

Pretty. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy.

This girl, she had a good life. She'll remind herself of this when her vision was filled with flashes. I have a good family. She'd remind herself, when she was yelled at to sit still while people were painting makeup on her. (You'd think she was naturally this beautiful. Hah.) She'd remind herself of her six younger siblings, her amazing step mom-may she rest in peace-and her dad, who was the typical dad. Could you ask for more?

She had a good life. She was lucky, her family had money and she had lots of time with her mom before the cancer took her. Her siblings were younger than her, at that perfect age where they all love you. She was lucky enough, at fifteen, to be scouted and hired as a model. She had a good life. It was the personality and reason to live this "good life" she was missing.

She wasn't the smartest, but she sure as hell isn't dumb. She isn't the most beautifullest, but you wouldn't know with this makeup. She didn't have any skills, other than posing, but that's fine. You're all mortals. Of course she would tell you she has no skills. And it's not just because of her low self esteem. No. It's because of the secret she's kept, and, well. Like I said. You're just mortals. Your not apart of her world.

Her world where she had a good life. A good, pointless life for a personality-less girl.

Ah. The life of a French model/demigod princess.


End file.
